


Darling

by SentientMist (formallyintroduced)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formallyintroduced/pseuds/SentientMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for Normandy.  <i>“Helen, I’m fine,” he insisted, maddeningly smug as he caught her fingers, pulling her toward him, “Come closer.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Jo as an engagement present of sorts. I was aiming for fluff. Honest. And yes, I'm aware the title is wholly uncreative.

“James-”

He cut off her protest, offering a hand. “Helen, I’m fine,” he insisted, maddeningly smug as he caught her fingers, pulling her toward him, “Come closer.”

She gave in with a soft sigh, allowing him to draw her down so she was sitting nearly in his lap, the angle too awkward to be comfortable for either of them. Nonetheless, she shifted closer as his arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place.

“Darling, your leg,” she said quietly, finding his hand.

“I’ll manage,” he muttered.

“You should rest,” she insisted, wishing she could erase the pain etching his features, aching because she knew, all too well, it wasn’t physical.

“As should you.” He smirked as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “Shall we?”

When it became clear he had no intention of letting her move until she agreed, she nodded. Gingerly extracting herself from his lap, she helped him stand, looping an arm around his waist.

Reaching their room, she gently guided him to the bed, a faint smile lighting her eyes as he collapsed against the mattress without bothering to pull back the covers. It wasn’t until he reached for her hand, tugging her down beside him, she realized she was crying.

He gently brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. “I love you,” he whispered tenderly, “I always have.”

Not trusting herself to speak, she pressed a light kiss to his lips, smiling as she curled closer.

“Goodnight, Helen.”


End file.
